


Personal Space Needed

by TheGingerNinja



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Canon Divergent, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Sam and Natasha are so done, Steve is a little shit, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerNinja/pseuds/TheGingerNinja
Summary: Sam and the gang have moved back into the Avengers Compund. Including Steve and Bucky. Everyone seems to be getting along, but there are days where Sam questions the occasional ridiculousness that goes on. This is one of those days.





	Personal Space Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is a little fic I wrote just because. It’s my first post so I’m sorry if it’s not the best. I just enjoyed this and thought maybe other people would also. Hope you like it! :)

There are studies that have shown that living in communities or with people close to you improves mental health and might even extend your life expectancy. In general, Sam agrees. Ever since moving into the Avengers’ complex he’d seen his moral boost and honestly the team has gotten closer this way. It was nice to have a support system that has your back in the field and at home. Some days though... Some days space seems like a luxury. 

This was one of those days.

Sam had just finished his afternoon workout when he went to the kitchen to search for a snack. Instead he found Bucky standing by the fridge. His metal arm was shoved completely inside the freezer and the other one scrolling through his phone. The man was chilling. Literally. Sam gave him a questioning glare, but Bucky barely glanced up when he walked in. 

“You know, if you miss cryo that much I’m sure Stark would love to shove you back into a tube.” Sam said while walking over to the pantry. “Just say the word and you could fulfill your dream of being popsicle again.”

“You know I might.” Bucky said before he pulled his arm out, tapped it with his flesh hand, then return it to the freezer. “I mean I wouldn’t have to keep saving your ass on missions.”

“Uh huh.” Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed a box of cereal and closed the pantry. “Remind me. Who was the dumbass I had to catch after falling off the helicarrier last week?”

Bucky flipped him off.

“You’re welcome by the way.” Sam grabbed a bowl from above the sink and spoon from on of the drawers. Setting everything on the counter, he then walked over to the fridge and starred Barnes down until he shifted enough for him to open the door and grab the milk. Smirking at the little victory, Sam set the milk on the counter with the rest of his things. He fixed his meal in silence while Bucky went back to looking at his phone. 

“You’re really not gonna ask?” Bucky questioned as Sam put the milk back.

“No.” Sam replied and began to walk away with his cereal. Whatever it was he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to go to his room and relax. Suddenly he heard footsteps and laughter coming down the hallway. Bucky quickly pulled his arm out and slammed the freezer door shut. His face went from normal to kicked dog in 0.2 seconds as Steve and Natasha approached. 

Ok. Now he’s curious. 

They both entered the kitchen and were obviously distracted by their conversation.

“That can’t be true.” Natasha said.

“Swear to god. If you don’t believe me just ask Buck.” Steve looked away from Natasha and his demeanor instantly changed as soon as he saw Bucky. 

“Buck you alright? Is everything ok?” Steve said worriedly.

Bucky’s hands were laid flat on the island counter and he refused to make eye contact. 

“No., I’m fine..” He said quietly. “I mean.. Sorry I’m just having a rough day..”

“Do you need anything? I’m not busy. We can go talk.” Bucky shook his head no.

“I’ll be fine.” He replied. 

“Can I at least give you a hug?” Steve asked. Concern written all over his face. 

Bucky shook his head yes and Steve walked over to embrace him. As they hugged, Sam saw Bucky slowly pull the back of Steve’s shirt up and place his metal arm underneath.

“Agh what the f-!” Steve said as he tried pulling away unsuccessfully. Bucky kicked Steve’s legs out from under him and tackled him to the ground. 

“Stop stealing my ice cream you punk!” Bucky accused as he pinned Steve down. “I know it’s you!”

“I don’t know what yo-ahh! Stop!” Steve exclaimed as Bucky took his cold metal hand and put it on Steve’s neck. 

“Admit it!” Bucky demanded while shifting his arm to cover Steve’s face.

“Ok! Ok! I admit it alright?!” Steve said as he started to laugh. Sam and Natasha gave each other a look. A look that has become more frequent as they interact with these dumbasses. 

“You are both children.” Natasha said crossing her arms with a judgmental look on her face. 

“Hey. Respect your elders.” Bucky somehow said with a straight face.

“Yea! Even if they steal your ice cre-agh! How is that still cold??” Bucky burst into laughter while refusing to let up. Steve tried to wiggle free but that prompted Bucky to prod at him even more. 

“Yea I’m not sticking around.” Sam said as he turned around and left. Natasha followed and they both went their separate ways.

Sam’s room was just down the hall. He could still hear the idiots laughing as he reached the door. Once he was inside, he closed the door and walked over to his desk. He sighed as he sat down and took a bite of his cereal.

Soggy. Of course.

He was half tempted to look up available apartments there and then. Netflix won over though and he clicked on the next episode of the Great British Bake Off. One day though. One day he’ll get some space from dum and dummer. He’d get he own space again where he could have some peace and quite. Just be on call and go back to working at the VA. Get away from all the noise. Some day.

One day.


End file.
